t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
T2T Warrior 28
welcome to the 28th edition of T2T Warrior 2 tournaments ago Yuuji Urushihara achieved kanzenseiha! but the tournament after that the course exacted a terrible revenge, eliminated all of the 30 but 2 in Stage 1 and both of them crashing out on the Spider Walk and ending the tournament but 100 will attempt again and its back to normal and the contestants are stronger than ever! can anyone do it? lets find out! The Commentators 1-20:Wataru Ogasawara 21-50:Takahiro Tosaki 51-75:Keisuke Hatsuta 76-100:Shinichiro Azumi Stage 2:Ana Azumi have gotten her name the right way round now Stage 3:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 4:Ichiro Furutachi and extra runs is at the end lets do this! Stage 1 110 seconds 1 hurdle jump 2 dozen bridge 3 log grip 4 jumping spider 5 swinging poles 6 circle slider 7 warped wall 8 tarzan rope 9 lumberjack climb Competitors # Mai Fukumoto 1. hurdle jump # Yoko Miyano D # Katsuhide Torisawa D # Munenori Seki 1. hurdle jump # Hidenobu Kanie D # Katsumi Yoshinaga 9. lumberjack climb # Horii Arata D # Kade Yasutaka D # Megumi Fuji 1. hurdle jump # Yoichi Iizuka D # Eiichi Sekiya D # Tetsuji Sakakibara D # Mitsuo Nakatani D # Gozealla Hisayama 1. hurdle jump # Hatsuhiro Higo D # Ryuhei Ueshima D # Jimon Terakado D # Rei Kurokawa CLEAR 42.8 seconds left # Tyler Fidler D # Shingo Yamamoto 1. hurdle jump # Mamoru Hasegawa D # Rakugi Matsui D # Kota Sakuma D # Atsushi Risaizawa D # Mendy Sekiguchi D # Yuta Takiguchi D # Rei Matsumoto D # Yuu Takahashi 4. jumping spider # Yoshihiro Sugawara D # Yuuki Yamamoto D # QTaro Suzuki D # Hiroaki Matsuda D # Takeshi Jonishi 1. hurdle jump # Kyouhei Hara D # Daichi Hashimoto D # Masaaki Akata D # Haruna Arakawa CLEAR 35.9 seconds left # Shinichi Sato D # Tadanori Osugi D # Daisuke Morikami CLEAR 19.4 seconds left # Kaori Kurita D # Shun Yamashita D # Yuzuki Aikawa D # Yuji Kira D # Fifi D # Lyra CLEAR 39.8 seconds left # Sabrina Sayin CLEAR 51.6 seconds left # Melty Kira # Motomi Oya D # Yuki Saito D # Yosuke Kawano D # Kazuki Kanno D # Koji Iwata D # Daiki Manabe D # Imogen Horrocks # Kohei Mori D # Satoshi Matsuzawa # Dajiro Kurokawa D # Kazunori Goto D # Naoyuki Araki # Karen Wiltin D # Daniel Gil D # Jake Murray D # Kevin Bull D # Hikaru Iwamoto # Hiroto Ida D # Yukimasa Ono D # Shinya Kishimoto # Akira Omori D # Ken Hasegawa D # Eiichi Miura D # Wataru Mori D # Kimito Morimoto D # David Campbell # Georgia Munroe D # Yusuke Morimoto # Hirotaka Urabe D # Fizz Hood D # Tatsuya Tada D # Noriko Sagara # Yuuichi Okada D # Yoshiyuki Suzuki D # Maho Tanaka # Rie Komiya # Yuumi Seimiya # Chris Sansom Cut # Beth Lodge Cut # Tim Champion # Ruel DaCosta Cut # Saskia Neville # Ayako Miyake # Kazue Kimura Cut # Haruka Umeda Cut # Jun Sato D # Ryoichi Tsukada # Drew Dreschel D # Ryo Matachi D # Yuuji Urushihara # Janos Bognar # Yoko Mori 100 attempts Stage 2 45 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 coin flip 3 spin bridge 4 spin cycle 5 metal spin 6 tackle 160k 180k Stage 3 180 seconds 1 wing swing 2 chain see saw 3 coconut climb 4 shin-cliffhanger 5 diving boards straight into jumping bars which goes straight into hang climbing which goes straight into spider flip 6 jumping bars 14 version 7 hang climbing 8 spider flip 9 stair hopper